


Draco's Guide To Running Away From Your Problems

by skiiish367



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, BAMF Harry, Class Differences, Draco loves cheesy romantic things, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Poor Draco, Rich Potter, Rich Weasley, Romance, Sassy Draco, Top Harry, mafia, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiiish367/pseuds/skiiish367
Summary: Draco screamed, as another man dressed in black made a grab for him. Grabbing the frying pan off the stove, he slammed it on the man's head. He stared in horror at the frying pan, watching as the man slumped down to the floor, unconscious.It was all Blaise's fault. It really was. Draco was only trying save his friend from getting married to a blackmailing drug addict. How was he to know that accidentally crashing the wrong wedding, and unknowingly attracting the attention of two red heads would lead to this?!Oh, the things he did for his friends. Blaise was going to fucking pay.





	1. Crashing the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Draco must crash Blaise's wedding in order to save him from the blackmailing, drug addicted bride, but things don't go as planned.
> 
> Warnings: Mature Language.

****It was a day of joy. Dove white walls donned in blue and gold ribbons, with a what Draco knew was an expensive carpet running down the middle dividing the groom's side from the bride's. The bride held a bouquet, her hands glistening with sweat. She was nervous and unbelievably beautiful.

Draco wasn't exactly sure why he was here. Oh, wait! He knew _exactly_ why he was here.

And as the bride walked past him, her feet scrambling to keep up with her bridesmaids who were at least two steps too in front of her. The two girls who were far too much in front of her giggled, and one gave a small twirl throwing a mass of petals and flowers into the air. He watched as the bride gave a small sheepish smile. Her chestnut hair braided neatly along the scalp, gentle curls falling delicately to frame her round face. Her eyes a rich chocolate brown, and the dress. Gods the dress.

It was _breathtaking_.

To think that it was this beautiful woman that Blaise had asked him for help for. This woman was the one blackmailing him. It almost seemed too unreal. _Ugh._ The things he did for a friend.

He stood patiently, watching at the bride struggled to walk up to the front. Her beautiful image now more a hazy blur. _Fuck_. He really should have brought his glasses. He spared a glance at the groom, a blur of black hair and tanned skin. Was it him or did Blaise get shorter?

Probably his shitty eyesight.

Draco swallowed the bile that made his way up his throat, as the one whom he could only guess was the priest began reciting the prayers. Oh, may the Lord forgive what he was about to do. But then again, he _was_ saving a friends life here.

"Do you Thalia Cob, take this man as your lawfully beloved husband?"

 _Boooring_. Draco had expected at least some cheesy love recital before, but instead, they were going straight in for the 'Do you take this man as your husband?' crap. There truly was no love between this couple. Is this how all richies do their weddings? Where was the 'I'll love you an eternity' or the 'You are my everything. I want not just this life, but all my other lifetimes to be with you.' _Where was all that juicy cheesy shit?!_ They spent thousands on getting a church made, and on the ballroom, but they couldn't spare as much as a minute to write some love poem? Geez, Rich people. No wonder why Blaise was asking of Draco to do _this_.

He should go to hell for getting the smallest tinge of excitement of doing this, but could you blame him? Ruining a richie's wedding is like the opportunity of a lifetime! Hell, Draco had even waited for the perfect time...and just as the bride spoke the first, 'I do,' he jumped into action.

"I d-"

"I OBJECT!" Draco yelled from the top of his lungs, sounding much too happy for someone who is crashing a wedding. Gasps and whispers began to fill the church, and Draco felt obliged to continue. " _YOU SLUT!_ HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE WITH YOUR STUPID FAKE ASS SMILE AND THAT.... _HIDEOUS_ DRESS!!"

The bride brought a gloved hand to her mouth in feigned shock. _Fake._ "You think you can just blackmail my friend into marrying you and get away with it?!" He yelled, smiling with the intent to hurt. "BITCH!! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SHITTY-ASS FRIENDS!!"

"W-Why are you doing this?" came a gentle, yet fake voice from the bride. "T-this is my wedding!" she sobbed, and it made Draco sneer in disgust. Not really. It was more for show, but he might as well go with it.

"Really? This is your wedding? _I HADN'T FUCKING NOTICED!!_ WANT ME TO TELL THEM ABOUT THAT AFFAIR YOU'VE BEEN HAVING BEHIND MY FRIEND'S BACK??" Draco continued, stepping forward onto the carpet, and standing between the two sides, too add to the dramatic effect. "I mean, you don't even fucking _love_ him!"

The ginger let out a fake sob, and Draco knew a fake sob when he heard one. After all, he was an expert at them. "W-what do you mean? I l-love him."

"Yeah? Then what was up with sleeping behind his back, and are you honestly kidding me here! This is my friend we are talking about here. You love him?! Someone like you, loving someone like him. It's a little far fetched don't you think?" he snapped. "I mean, _look at him!"_

Whispers grew and their heads turned to look at the groom standing there, frozen. "He's a fucking retard, and stupid at that! Have you seen that haircut?!" He smirked, seeing a couple nods in the crowd. "Why would someone like _you_ want to marry _him_?"

Draco knew he really shouldn't bad mouth Blaise in front this whole crowd during his wedding, but he honestly couldn't care less. He was getting a kick from this, and Blaise did deserve it. He had, after all, asked Draco to crash his own wedding, so he might as well do it good and proper.

The brunette haired bride let out a huff of annoyance and a loud whine. "Go on, go on," Draco cooed. "C'mon, defend yourself with your petty lies. I have evidence, but then again...do you honestly want me to pull out _all those pictures_ in front of a crowd like this?! The least you can do is save yourself some dignity, and GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!"

She yelped, and wiped pouring tears, before rushing down from the stage, and out from the carpet. She made sure to give Draco a death piercing glare, and shoved him on her way out. "THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! SERVES YOU RIGHT!! GET OUTTA HERE... _YOU AINT GETTIN' HIS MONEY!!_ "

She ran out from the church, tripping on her way out, and Draco rejoiced with victory. He stood there for a moment, tuning out the whispers, and gasps of shock. He turned around to look at the blurry image of the groom, walking up to him. _That's it, Blaise. Come and tell me how much you fucking love me._

Someone tapped on his shoulders from both sides, which in all was odd, but he ignored it. A smile of victory came upon his face, and he turned around to meet the owner of hands....no _owners_.

Two twins, about maybe half a foot taller than him, staring down at him with a smile that made his own falter. Ginger hair, and freckled skin. Did he know these guys?

"Hello," they spoke in unison. _Okay, weird._

"Uh... _hi?"_

The twin on the right gave a small smile. "We are the groom's brothers, whom I assume is your good friend? Although it was a bit dramatic, I suppose we should thank you-"

"-for saving my brother's life and money," the ginger on the left finished off.

_Okay...so they finished each other's sentences. Ok...great...wait. Blaise didn't have any brothers, did he? Ginger at that. He didn't remember any brother...or brothers._

"It's such a shame he's taken this long to introduced us-"

"-to someone as breathtaking as you."

Wait... _WHAT?!_ Draco had just crashed their Blaise's wedding, and they were... _hitting on him?_ But..if they were _Blaise's_ brothers, as they said they were...then he supposed it wasn't all that odd. That is, _if_ they were Blaise's brothers.

He gave a small eye roll. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Feisty."

"I like it." the redhead on the right spoke.

"Listen here you incompetent brats! I'm not–"

"Oh, we should definitely keep this one." the twin spoke, cutting in on Draco's insult.

"We should..I wonder if Harry would allow," the other continued, ignoring the fact that Draco was indeed right in front of them.

Draco twitched at their words. He'd known them for barely a minute, and they were already getting on his nerves. He snapped his fingers, cutting in on the twin's conversation planning to spout out a string of insults, all drenched in venom.

A voice came out from behind him, and Draco almost yelped. He let out a growl and stomped his foot down on one of the twins feet before turning around ready to snap at Blaise. Only, it wasn't Blaise.

The man behind him. Unruly black hair and tanned skin reached forward, holding his hand out for Draco. He was dressed like how the groom should be dressed as. Black tuxedo, with a Stefano Ricci tie–one the most expensive Draco had ever laid his eyes on–donned with a small silk handkerchief in his coat pocket. 

The blood drained from Draco's face, and he turned a deathly pale white. There was no way. There was no actual fucking way. He couldn't have possibly- "Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I'm the..." the man paused for a moment, eerily calm, "...groom. Do I know you?"

 

 _Shit_.

 

He crashed the wrong wedding.


	2. How To Run Away From Your Problems 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.  
> Warnings: Mature language. Mature themes (only a little).

**Step one. Get away from the problem.**

Draco Malfoy was a coward at heart. He took pride in that. Because more often than not, that cowardliness had saved his life too many times to count. So what did Draco do when Harry Potter introduced himself, and Draco knew he'd crashed the wrong wedding? He did what he knew best.

 

He ran.

 

Sprinted out the church, pushing past guests, through the ballroom and out the main door. Ran as far away as he could. Down from across the street, and turning the corner into the alleyway, before sprinting his way down from across the bridge, and back to the south side of the city. All the way back home. Where he belonged. Where he should probably stay next time. _Note to self: Never wander off into the rich side again. It's far too dangerous for an innocent, naive, confused little child like you. Never again, Draco. Never again._

Running into the safety of his house, and up into his room wheezing, and panting, he sat down on the mattress that lay on the floor. Groaning, he flopped back onto his back. Fuck.

 

**Step two. Scream.**

 

Why? Why did he have to go and make such a stupid mistake?! Stuffing his face into his pillow, Draco screamed, flailing his legs, and cursing every inch of his body. And he screamed again...and again...until it all felt somewhat better.

 

**_Step three. Eat anything and everything._ **

 

Raiding his fridge, was by far the best decision Draco had made today. Stuffing another spoon of ice cream into his mouth, he moaned in delight. This was good. A good, and healthy way of reducing his stress, and taking his mind off the events at the wedding.

Ok...so maybe not the healthiest, but in his defense, he did just run about five kilometers back here. Gotta gain back all those calories he'd lost.

Cuddling deeper into the blanket he'd cocooned himself in, he switched the TV on and nestled back into the couch. Time to binge on another season of Supernatural....

...and that box of strawberry pop tarts.

 

**Step four. Blame others for your problems.**

 

Draco didn't know why, or exactly what brought upon this anger when Blaise came knocking and banging on his door maybe about three hours after this terrible tragedy. All he knew, was that it was all Blaise's fault.

"Draco!! What the fuck?! You didn't show up!!" Blaise yelled from his doorstep, dressed in a wrinkled up tuxedo, looking quite disheveled.

Draco only glared and crossed his arms.

"Wait...are you angry at me?" Blaise asked. "WHY ARE _YOU_ ANGRY AT ME?! IF ANYTHING, I SHOULD BE ANGRY!!!"

"It's all your fault!" Draco snapped.

" _What did I even do?!_ "

"You, you little pathetic excuse of a living human being, made _me_ get up at 6 in the morning, wear your expensive piece of trash rich people clothing, AND CRASH A WEDDING!!"

If Blaise wasn't confused before, he sure was now. " _WHAT WEDDING?!_ YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!!!"

"I DID, YOU ARSE!! _I DID_ , AND I CALLED THAT STUPID BRUNETTE A FUCKING BITCH, AND GOT HIT ON BY TWO FUCKING REDHEADS AND FUCKING RUINED AN _ENTIRE fucking WEDDING!!!_ " Draco ranted, yelling and screaming at Blais, with no real intent to stop. "All because of _you._ All because I was trying to save your sorry arse from getting married to that junkie!"

"Draco. You didn't even show up to the wedding."

Draco didn't reply to that and looked down at Blaise's feet with a scowl pasted to his face.

"Draco?" Blaise asked carefully, in fear of being kicked out before he even got an insight on what happened. " _What did you do?_ "

"Why do you always assume I did something?!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. The blonde growled, and muttered something Blaise couldn't quite catch. "Come again?"

Draco turned his gaze away to the side. "I crashed the wrong wedding."

" _YOU WHAT?!_ "

 

**Step five. Rationalize.**

 

They both sat down on his worn down couch, going over the events.

"So...you didn't take your glasses with you, and assumed the guy on the stage was me?" Draco gave a small nod. "Ok...so after the entire bride bashing and realizing the groom was not me, what did you do?"

"Ran away."

"No, I don't mean metaphorically. We all know you run away from your problems. I mean, _what did you do?_ "

"Ran away."

"Wha-"

"I. Ran. Away." Draco bit out. " _Literally._ "

" _Oh my god..._ which man's wedding did you ruin in the first place. Do you know?"

Draco nodded. "He said he was Harry Potter, and then there were these two redheads. I think I stomped on one's foot."

" _YOU STOMPED ON HIS FOOT?!_ " Draco nodded again. "Holy shit...you're fucked. You're definitely fucked. You ruined Harry Potter's wedding. Fucking Harry Potter. Oh, The Weasleys' going to kill you for sure."

"The fuck is a _Weasley_?"

Blaise slapped a hand to his forehead in defeat. Draco was doomed, and Blaise was cursed to suffer the same fate. "The Weasleys' and The Potters'. _Two of the most richest and influential families in great ol' London City._ "

"You're kidding... _please_ tell me you kidding!" Draco begged.

Blaise gave him a weak smile, and Draco fell back in dread. "But hey! On the bright side, at least they don't know who you are, and I doubt richies like them would as much as step foot into the south side. So as long as you keep your ass to this part of town for the next ten years, you'll be fine! Besides, I don't think they are going to waste time looking for you."

"Great."

 

**Step 6. Forget about said tragedy.**

 

Draco sighed. "So...what made that slimy git call the wedding off?"

"You mean Bulstrode?"

"Were you going to marry anyone else?"

"Well...no."

"Then _yes!_ Bulstrode. Now go on. Tell me what happened."

Blaise gave him a toothy grin. "Pansy may or may not have socked her in the face with a bouquette of thorn filled roses, and we may or may not have had an intense makeout session right after, in front of the entire crowd?"

"You had sex."

"..."

"In a church."

" _What?_ Noooooooo..."

" _In front_ of the priest."

"Well, if you put it like that-"

 

_-o-_

 

"Did you find the boy?"

"No sir, not yet. We still have men out searching for him. We have also prepared a list of people who we think might be him, according to the information provided. Shall I bring it?"

Harry sighed, leaning back on his leather chair, and placing his feet on the desk. He lasily lifted a hand out, and the men scrambled to give him the file. He flipped through the folder swiftly, before pausing at a certain page.

" _Draco Malfoy._ " Harry muttered, taking a good look at the boy's file. "Huh? Who would've thought a kid from the slums would've crashed my wedding. How'd he even get in?"

"Sir...if I may-"

"Go on"

"It is near impossible to break in, and the wedding was arranged in complete secrecy. This boy could be a potential threat. It's best to get him off the grid."

"Maybe," Harry hummed, tapping a finger to his chin. "Send the twins in. I have a job I think they will enjoy very, _very_ much."

"Yes sir!" And with that the men ushered out from his office, two taking pace outside the door to keep guard.

Harry looked back down on the file, his gaze falling onto the picture of a smiling blond.

_"Oh Draco Malfoy...what have you gotten yourself into."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Draco's in deeper trouble than he though~  
> Anyway's hope you guys liked this chapter! See a mistake? Tell me! Any suggestions or criticism is appreciated!


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has another run in with the twins, while Tom goes undercover into one of Harry's parties.

Tuesday. And Tuesday meant work at the cafe. Yawning, he dragged his tired body out from bed, and into the shower. Taking a shower didn't take long. 10 minutes? Maybe 15..he wasn't too sure. The sleep still hadn't left.

From there, he strutted his down to the cafe, yelling a 'Goodbye, you fucker,' on his way out, just to let Pansy know he was gone. He only heard a groan in returned, and a smile found a way to his lips. Pansy and him had lived together for at least a year now. They had bought this house together.

It wasn't a bad house. Small, but nice. He down the stairs of his porch, and continued his way to work, kicking the lawn door open on the way, and wincing slightly, as it broke off its hinges and crashed onto the sidewalk.

So maybe his house wasn't completely intact, but it was still nice! Two rooms, one bathroom. _Not bad._

It wasn't until he reached the front of the cafe, did the smile fall, a tired scowl replacing it. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he hated working here. No, this was one of the places he quite enjoyed, although he'd never actually admit it. He got paid 14 dollars an hour, more than his other jobs. There was a catch though. He was paid to be a rude to its customers. Apparently, it was one of the cafe's things, and people in the neighbourhood just so happened to enjoy it very much.

"What's up, dork?" he asked, walking in through the door, and back to the kitchen.

"Just the usual," Theo replied back, and Draco knew not to pry. Everyone living in the southside had their story, and he'd respect not wanting to tell someone else.

The small clock hanging from the wall struck 7, and Draco moved to nab his apron from the employee's room. Tying it around his waist, he stuffed the notepad and pen in his pocket, walking around theo, and making a grab for one of the smaller loaves of bread.

"HEY! That's not for you!" Theo yelled, reaching out for him, but he made a sidestep quicking walking around Theo, and hopped over the counter.

"I didn't eat breakfast!!" Draco yelled back, stuffing the loaf into his mouth, and turning the closed sign to open. He heard a sign from over across the counter, and knew Theo had let it go. "THAN-mnnn-YOU!! It's sooooo gooood." he moaned taking another bite, and laughed when Theo chucked an oven glove at his way.

He liked it here. Theo was his not so jerk of a supervisor, and just so happened to be the one boy he'd bullied as kids. Strange how well they get along now. Back in middle school, Draco would push him, call him names, and what not. All the typical schoolyard bullying antics, but he supposed he'd made his amends. Theo doesn't just let _anyone_ eat free food from the cafe. Especially the bread.

The morning went by as usual, cleaning the tables, and making sure all dispensers were full, and ready. Theo would get the pastries, ingredients, and batter ready for the day, and Draco would set everything else.

"Theo-mmm" Draco spoke chewing the last of the loaf. "Turn the music on. It's too fucking quiet."

"Yeah yeah, and what did I say about language?!"

"Well, I _do_ get paid for it."

"Y _ou get paid for doing your work_...You're profound assholedom attitude just seems to be an extra. It somehow seems to attract more people." Theo corrected him. "People these days seem to really have a fetish for getting bashed by blonde chicks going through their rebellious teenage years, and acting like idiots."

"Hey! I'm not-"

"Oh please, you are blonde...fucking albino if you ask me _and_ dumb as fuck. Word of advice. It's better to stay quiet and let someone think you are an idiot, than to open your mouth and _prove_ it."

Draco sputtered, gripping the table to gain some balance. This was a sneak attack. He looked up to a calm Theo, wiping a plate with a cloth. Fuck. Theo had just leveled up. He pouted, and sat down on the counter. "That was rude, and uncalled for!"

"You do it all the time."

"I'm _blonde_. What's your excuse?"

There was no reply, and Draco mentally gave himself a high five. Not gonna let Theo get one on him.

The bell from the door jingled, and Draco leaped off the counter, ready to serve his first customer of the day and it wasn't long before more followed. The place becoming crowding in seconds.

 

_-o-_

 

"HEY THEO?! _When do I get my break???_ "

"When the place is empty," came his voice from the kitchen.

Draco turned to the group of diners watching him. "You hear that, you little shits? Get the fuck outta here!! You're taking up my break."

A couple chuckles broke out, and Draco couldn't help the sheepish smile that found his way up to his face. Fuck, he loved these people.

Sighing, he went to the kitchen to wash up, and hopefully convince Theo to letting his grab some food. He was surprised when a there was a plate of avocado toast, and fruit laying there just for him.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much, Theo!!!" Draco smiled. "You're the best!"

Theo swatted him in the head. "Quit trying to butter me up, and eat up quickly. You have more customers waiting for you out there.."

"Yes sir!" And with that Draco dug into his food, moaning as the food hit his tongue. Free food truly was the best.

Draco finished up quickly, putting the plate into the sink, brushing his hands on his apron, and rushing back out for duty. He took the order of the lady in the back, and rushed to hang the order on the counter. "A smoked Salmon and capers sandwich, and one cappuccino with extra _EXTRA_ sugar."

"Got ya!" one of the workers said. Draco grabbed the plates of food already waiting on the counter, and scurried to table 14, placing the food in front of the diners.

"Can I get an extra plate?" the lady, Aubrie, no older than 30 asked. She was a regular. "We are expecting another person, and we're just going to split out food."

Draco gave a small playful glare. "Selfish little brats," he muttered, running off to get another plate, and set of utensils. He set them down on the table, dragging an empty chair to the table, to finish the job. "There you go! You better tip me well," he warned.

The couple laughed. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"No need, Aubrey. It's my job," he waved off.

He turned to walk back to the counter to pick up more orders of for the diners, when a familiar voice stopped him. "Hey Blondie? When are we getting our turn?"

Draco twitched. "Learn to wait, you impatient, spoiled gits. It'll do you some good," he snapped without turning around. He took another step forward, but the voice stopped him again.

"Oh, but we've been _good and patient_. We've been waiting since yesterday."

_Yesterday?_ He didn't go to work yesterday, and yesterday was _not_ to be spoken of. Slightly annoyed, Draco turned around, spinning on his heel just little. "Listen, here, you douchebags, I've had just e-enough...-" Draco started, but stuttered, the insults stopping at the tip on his tongue.

_Red, fucking carrot tops._

"Awww...I think he remembers us." the one in green started.

"We remember you too. Who could forget such a beauty?" The one in black finished, eyes running up and down his shaking figure.

"Do I know you?" Draco raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip, trying to fix his mistake.

The twins gave a small chuckle. "Oh, I think you do."

"Excuse me?"

The one in the black sweatshirt, placed a hand on his chin, eyes twinkling in amusement. "No need to fake it, darling. We remember you from the wedding. Wouldn't forget the face of the man that nearly broke my toe."

" _Wedding?_ " Draco asked, pretending to be confused. "Look, if you nothing better than to do other than waste my time, why don't you just order?"

Carrot top in the green buttoned up shirt, leaned back in his chair. "My brother here, would take a Sugarcane Refresher and-"

"-he'll take a Creamy Toffee Caffe," the other finished.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior, and scribbled the order down on the notepad. He turned and scurried off to the kitchen, hanging the note, and busying himself with other work... _away_ from the twins.

Blaise had said they wouldn't enter this part of town, so why are they here now? ' _I did stomp on his foot...'_ he thought, wondering if that was the sort of thing that set richies off. They were here to get back at him..but what were they going to do? Get him to lose his job? No...Theo wouldn't let that happen. Sue him? He didn't have the money. Maybe to wait until he got off his shift, and then drag him into an empty alleyway to finish him off. That seemed like a very likely possibility.

He risked a glance at the two, whipping his head back around and continuing to clean the table when he saw their eyes were already on him. He could feel the states piercing through his back, making him feel just a tad bit self-conscious.

Though he'd hate to admit it, they both were good looking...for a guy. In a totally _non erotic_ , and _non-romantic_ way. Just in general. The rolled up green buttoned t-shirt, and tight pants, showing off a well built, muscle packed body. The other in a black bomber jacket, with hair slicked back, parts of it falling on the sharp face in soft whisps. He didn't want to admit it but _, they were hot._

No! Draco no! No time for checking out your future murderers.

Sighing, he finished up cleaning the table, and went to pick up the twins orders. Draco approached the carefully, placing the drinks in front of them. He turned to leave, when a large hand wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him close. He yelped, falling onto the redhead's lap. Green t-shirt, and fucking red hair.

Growling, he pushed himself up, trying to pull away from the twin, but the grip on his wrists were strong, and it left him in an awkward position, leaning over, but with his feet still on the tiled floor, barely keeping himself from falling on the other's lap again. " _Let go_."

"Hmmm...I don't want to."

Draco tried pulling away again, scowling at the red head. "Let go of me, you mother-fucking, selfish, spoiled ass brat! Did mother not teach you any manners? Or was she too fucking ill-mannered to give you any? Who do you think you are anyways? If you have any brain in that thick-headed skull of yours, you'd know better than to keep holding on. Now let go of me, you fucking asshole!"

Carrot top only smiled, leaning in closer, and Draco closed his eyes tightly. A blow of sharp air to his ear made him squeck and jump up just a little. Green shirt let out a small chuckle. " _Cute._ "

Draco's face flushed a dangerous red. How dare they? Draco was not some sort of playtoy or play thing that these two could move around as they wished. _Hell no._ If anything, Draco was a force to be reckoned with, and if these two buffoons thought he was some fragile, little thing, they would have idea what was coming for them.

His fingers trembled, and the corners of his lips twitched up a bit in wavering anger. He curled his hands up into fists, and stupid carrot top gave him a confused look. Looking just as innocent as before, and it made Draco's skin crawl with anger.

Lifting his head, he smashed his heel down onto the redhead's foot, the grip on his wrists loosening. This was his chance, and he pulled away harshly.

Draco wasn't sure exactly what it was that took over him. Maybe it was his short temper, or the way those auburn eyes looked all to innocent, making his almost feel bad about stomping on his foot. Maybe it was both. He wasn't quite sure, but the feel of his knuckles smashing up against at that pretty face, was all too satisfying.

A rush of self-contentment rushed through his veins, and his mind was fuzzy from his little power walk. Annoying green-shirt, raised a hand up to his cheek in shock, eyes widened.

'Bet you didn't expect that?' Draco though, raising his chin up slightly, and rubbing a hand on his fist, trying to keep himself from hitting the Richie again.

Green shirt dropped his head down a little, hair falling over his eyes dangerously. The Richie let out a deep chuckle, and the reality of situation hit Draco like a knee to the gut. He'd just hit a Richie. A fucking Richie. The one from the wedding at that, and if what Blaise had told him was true, these two belonged to one of the strongest families in the city. _Shit Shit shit...think Draco..think think think. What to do? What to do?_

Draco did what he knew best.

He turned around on his heel, and left. Fast walking back to the counter, and once out of view, sprinted into the kitchen, ducking behind the sink.

"Draco?" Theo questioned him confused.

"Theo!!" Draco wailed. "You've got to help me! _They are going to kill me!_ "

Theo sighed. "What did you do?"

" _WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I DID SOMETHING?!_ "

The brunette raised an eyebrow, and Draco sighed, letting his head fall back to the cabinet behind him. "I...got angry.."

"And?"

"I stomped on his foot.... _again._ "

"And?"

"...what? Don't give me that look!!" Draco huffed in defeat, mumbling the last part. "I punched him."

"WHAT THE FUCK, DRACO?!" Theo yelled. "Y _OU PUNCHED HIM?!_ "

" _Shhh shhhh!!_ " Draco tried, getting Theo to quiet down. "Yeah...I socked that pretty good, and hard. _Damned Richie_ , hope I broke his toe this time."

" _You hit a Richie?!?!"_ Theo yelled in a hushed whisper. "They are going to come after you, Draco. Hell, they might even take this shop down! Draco.. _why?"_

Draco avoided Theo's burning gaze, turning his head to the side, and curling his arms around his knees. "I know... _Fuck..I know..._ they were-" Draco paused, not sure what to say. The twins had been the one to start it, but they were Richies, and his word would be nothing to the word of a Richie. They would have to apologize, somehow make it up to the two, without getting th shop teared down.

Theo sighed, giving Draco a disappointed look. The look that made his stomach churn with guilt. "Wait here," he stated, more an order than a request, before disappearing around the corner, headed towards the diner.

Draco was a coward. He knew that, and that very fact made him want to bash his head in the cabinet. He was just like his father.

A coward... _weak_.

Frowning he looked towards the direction of the diner. The employees working in the kitchen already beginning to give him dirty looks. He stood up abruptly, following after Theo.

_No._ He wouldn't let Theo apologize for his mistakes. He'd wronged Theo one too many time and he wasn't about let it happen again. Even if it meant facing his future murderers, at least he wouldn't die a coward. _He wouldn't end up like his father._

 

_-o-_

 

Shivers ran up Tom's spine, as he entered the Potter manor, the mask tight and well pressed up against his skin. A Mascarade Party, and that only a day after his flop of a wedding. Typical Potter.

Not that he minded it. This party, had given him the chance to sneak into the manor, and that all while being undetected, or _seen._ Perfect opportunity to go undercover and find out about his former enemy's plans.

He hung around the ballroom for a while. Flirting with a girl in a blue gown, adorned with silver beads running along the sides of her chest. She giggled, handing him a glass of champagne, grazing her fingers against his skin for far too long.

He gave a charming smile, and faked a sip from the glass. Now to get away from this chick, which didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon. Her small body pressed up against his chest, hands rubbing at his arms. Too clingy.

Tom resisted the urge to groan in anoyance, faking another sip from the cup. "Why so quiet?" the girl giggled, moving even closer, and Tom tried his best not to look uncomfortable.

"It's nothing of matter, darling," he spoke, running a hand through her blonde curls. Rough, and with fake extensions. She gave a small huff of jealousy, taking a look around at the other girls in the ballroom. He gave a small grumble of irritation, before bringing the smile back up to his face. Reaching down, he tilted the girl's face up towards him. "You need not to worry darling, for tonight, my eyes are solely on you." _Wait...what was her name again? Cherry? Charlotte? No...Cheryl. Right Cherryl._

She smiled, running a finger down his chest. "Oh, Lockwood. Aren't you the charmer? So much better than him."

Small talk. Good, he could do that. "Him?"

Cheryl chuckled softly. "Harry Potter, of course."

Tom blinked in surprise. He grabbed the glass out from her hands, and handed them to the waiter that was passing by. Maybe she could give him some intel on Potter. She'd dated him. Potter doesn't _date_ , at least from what he'd seen. If what this girl had said was true, then they have had to be close. _She must know something_.

He leaned forward a bit, extending a hand out. "Care for a dance, my lady?"

Another giggle escaped her lips, as he dragged her into a slow waltz, joining the circle. "Potter must have been a very lucky man, to have a chance with someone as beautiful as you are."

"Oh please," she spoke, as he gave her a small twirl, reeling her back in with a hand to the waist. "You're more of a gentleman than he ever was."

That gave him a little pride. Better than Potter, huh? "Tell me more."

"Ah...we met at the gala last year. He seemed to be in a hurry, I suppose. At first it was more of a _'kiss and go'_ kind of thing. No dates. No small talk. More just... _passion._ " Cheryl, tightened to hold on his shoulder, and he gave a her a lift into the air.

"He gave you passion?" Tom started, trying to remember how to flirt again.. "Let me give you the world."

Cheryl pressed in closer, her heel digging into his foot, and he winced slightly, before she pulled away to fix her mistake. "And what world would that be?"

Tom ignored the question. "Tell me about him. What was it like after?"

She pursed her lips. "It was...quick. Like the time went by, and before I knew it, he had already slipped through my fingers."

"Hmm...so you both had no real connection? No... _heart moment?_ " Tom chose his words carefully. "I like that."

The blonde seemed to indulge in his fake jealousy. "There _was_ this one time...we were both a little tipsy. _Harry_ , a little more than me."

Tom let his smile falter a little. Gotta play his part. "And?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Alright," she twirled, swaying to the right a little. "We were both drunk, and we'd gone up to his bedroom. It was the only time I'd been there. There was no real talk at first, just kissing, and maybe a little..." She trailed her finger down his chest, and he shivered.

"Go on."

"Right. We were getting ready to do it, but there was something strange. This...mark on his forehead."

" _Mark?_ "

"Yes, shaped almost like a lightning bolt. I asked him about it, and he just blew. Started yelling at me to leave. Rude if you'd ask me."

His steps slowed down, and the playboy mask breaking a little. "What? What else did he say?"

She wrinkled her face in confusion. "Strange things, like he kept saying, 'I'll kill this him,' and something about this _box._ "

"Box? _What box?!_ " he asked harsly, rushing his words in anticipation.

"I-I don't know...he didn't say..."

Tom gave a small snarl. "Ok...who did he say he was going to kill. Do you have a name?" She nodded. "Tell me! Who?!" he snapped.

She gave a startle yelp, and came to a stop. "W-why?"

"Just tell me." Tom demanded, before softening his voice. He traced a hand down her neck. "Please? _For me?_ "

Cheryl gave him a dazed look, and nodded. "Harry said he'd kill someone called, Alb-"

The body of a man, maybe an inch or two taller than him, came into view, blocking Cheryl from view and cutting off her words. Tom gritted his teeth. So close. He was so close!

Snarling, he glared at the man before him. A black weaved mask covering the upper part of his face. The man turned around, facing Cheryl, whom gave a small jump, and scurried away. He turned back around, and Tom met green.

Fucking Potter.

He spared a glance towards the running form of Cheryl, as she disappeared into the crowd. Potter gave a small smile. _Fake._ "Care for a dance?"

Tom scowled, not bothering to keep up with the charisma cover. " _Fuck off._ "

Potter's grin widened. "Why so rude?"

" _Why so rude?!_ Are you seriously asking me that right now?! You just sent my date running, and you're asking me why _I_ am being so rude? You uncivilized uncultured excuse of a human being! Perhaps, you should take a good look at yourself in the mirror first, _Mr. Why so rude?_ " Tom snapped, the anger still bubbling at the tip of his tongue. Potter ruined it. Again! He was so close. _So bloody close._

The raven let out a small chuckle, and made a grab for his hand, wrapping a rough hand around his waist. "Hey! Let go. _Hey!!!_ "

His complains were left ignored as the grip only tightened as Potter pulled him into another round of the American Waltz. Their feet moving to the rhythm of a familiar classical ballroom songs.

Potter gave him a nudge, and raised his hands to give him a small twirl. Tom used that to try to pull away, but the grip help tight, and reeled him back in, moving deeper and deeper into the circle. "Enjoying the Party?"

Tom let out a small gasp as Potter dipped. His body now completely in the mercy of Potter, as it leaned back, the arm wrapped around his back his only means of support. "It's been... _informative,_ " he said with a hint of displeasure.

Potter pulled his back up, turning him around, so his back was facing the Raven. "Oh, I'm sure it must have been... _Tom_ ," Potter whispered into his ear. "My apologies, was I supposed to say _Lockwood?_ "

Tom's eyes widened. _Potter knew. How?_ Before his mind could even think about moving, Potter spun him around, now closer than ever before. The music faded away to an end, but the raven continued, leading him across the floor, going faster with every second.

"You knew," Tom breathed out.

The raven gave a sheepish smile. "Of Course, I knew. I wouldn't miss you from a mile away."

Tom scoffed, giving in to the dance, following Potter feet trying to keep up with the growing tempo. "You know the music's stopped, right Potter?"

"Harry." the raven spoke, ignoring his question. "Call me _Harry._ "

"I'll call you whatever I want," he gave the raven a sharp look. " _Potter_."

"Stubborn as always."

"And you're still an arse."

They didn't speak after that. Felt like there was no need to. The whispers of others creating a melody, only they seemed to be able to hear. Everyone else, it seemed had stopped, now watching them with a strange awe. He spared a glance at them, looking back up to Potter, and meeting his gaze, not daring to look away. _Fucking emerald green._

"They are all looking at you."

Potter chuckled. "Trust me, it's not me they are looking at."

Heat rushed up to Tom's face, and he gave a small glare. "Who is it...that you want to kill?" If not from Cheryl, why not ask the man himself?

"Well, for started, it would be that girl you were being so chummy with earlier."

"You mean, your _ex-girlfriend._ "

Potter's smile wavered just a little. "How do you know that?"

"Let's just a little birdy told me..now quit bullshiting me, and answer the question. Who do you want to get rid of?" Tom stated, plain and simple.

Potter gave him another twirl, pulling him from behind him back, and back up to the front again. "Just trust me, ok?"

"We're not friends, Potter," he panted out, the dance taking a toll on him. "I don't trust you."

Potter grinned, "I don't want to be friends...I want to be more. _So much more._ "

With that, he swung him around, reeling him in one last time, and swept his feet under Tom's, causing him to fall back into Potter's arm. They stopped. The music starting back up again. Funny how they start when the music ends, and end as it starts.

Tom pulled himself back up, and pulled at Potter's tie to bring him down to his level. Tom leaned into his ear, as though he were trying to tell a secret.

"I hate you, _Harry_ Potter."

Potter laughed, and Tom allowed himself a small smile, as he walked out of the ballroom and away from sight. He pocketed the card he'd nicked from Potter's dress pants only second ago, and grinned in victory. Guess the trip here wasn't as much of a waste as he'd though.

If Potter wanted to play games, then so be it. Tom was more than keen to play some of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punching people, and trying to break their toes is never a good impression, Draco.
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter! Tom is a little OOC. He's not good, but he'd not evil either. Plus he'd also near the same age at Harry. They are both adults, so need not to worry.
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions are appreciated!


	4. If at first you don't succeed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mature language...and yeah  
> The twins are good at capturing their prey, but Draco is better at running than he thought.

Draco was not scared. He was not. Maybe just a little bit of anxiety mixed in with boiling anger that threatened to overflow, but he wasn’t angry. No. He was _not_ angry.

_He was angry._

The two carrot tops looked at him, amused. The one of the left bearing the mark of his punch on his face, and the other still with a perfectly unmarked face. Boy did he wish, he could pull another sucker punch. Just to make sure they both didn’t look like heavenly god-sent angels in the hell hole.

That didn’t matter though. Pretty face or not, they were still assholes, and Draco was still angry. Even so, he put up a guilty face, and bowed _‘respectfully.’_ He could hear the eerie silence in the diner. Clenching his hands into a big fist, he gritted his teeth and kept his gaze low. “I’m sorry. I overreacted and it was wrong of me to hit you. Please accept my apology.”

He didn’t dare look back up, or come back from his hunched position. Not until the other two said something. He could feel Theo’s shocked stare to his back, and the bewilderness of the diners around him. Still, no reply.

And the anger only grew more. His stern gaze, turned to glares pointed at the twins’ feet.  _‘That foot better have a fucking broken toe. Two, if I’m lucky,’_ Draco cursed mentally, tapping his finger against his thigh impatiently.

“Okay.”

“Eh?!” Draco looked up from in surprise. They were letting him go? Just like that? His lips tugged up a bit. _‘Well...if they were going to let it go like that, then why question it, Draco?’_ he thought.

“Just like that?” came in Theo’s voice, and Draco whipped his head around to glare at Theo, cutting him off.

“Oh goodie!! Well, now that’s settled, we can all just go on with our lives, and never see each other again! Yeah? Good talk–” Draco spoke, with a wide smile plastered to his face. He turned to leave, grabbing Theo’s wrist on his way.

A chuckle filled the air, and Draco froze. “We said we’ll let it go–”

“ **–** but we never said we’d let _you_ go.”

 _Of course_. These were richies he was dealing with. Selfish and ignorant brats. Of course they would take advantage of this. Bloody spoilt fuckers.

Dropping the guilty act, he turned his head slightly to the side, staring at the twins with narrowed eyes. “What do you want?”

Carrot top in the black bomber beamed with delight, and clamped his hands together childishly. The other only leaned back in his seat, draping his arm across the chair, and grinned eyeing Draco with a stare that made him want to shiver.

_God damn fucking cute ass, sexy pieces of absolute filth._

“We’ll let go of your little anger burst here only if–” green shirt started.

“–you go on a date with us.” the other finished smiling brightly, and tilting his head to the side a little, giving his hair a more angelic look.

_Fuck._

“Wait... _what?_ ”

“Go on a date with us.”

Draco blinked dumbfoundedly. “You want to...go on a date?”

The two nodded. “Yes.”

“... _with me_?”

“Were we not clear enough?” Green top said confused.

Draco didn’t reply, instead glancing at Theo for some advice. Theo only returned his bewildered look with his own twisted in confusion.

“Uhhh... _no._ ”

Carrot top blinked. “What?”

Draco shrugged a little. “I don’t want go on a date.”

“I’m afraid you aren’t really given a choice, blondie,” green shirt spoke, leaning his head on his fist like those creepy villains he’d see in the series of anime, and TV shows he’d binge watch on.

“Well, you can’t force me!!” Draco yelled, snapping his fingers warningly. His eyebrows furrowed up in annoyance, the bottom of his lip jutting out the tiniest bit.

Carrot top, next to Green shirt smiled sheepishly. “Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. We can and we will, _Draco!_ ”

Draco gulped. He knew if he refused, this cafe was as good as gone, and considering what he’d done in the past, Draco could not afford to mess up this time. He could not. Wait... _how the fucking hell did they know his name?!_

Draco shuddered involuntarily, before crossing his arms over his chest, leaning his weight on one foot. “That’s not my name, Carrot Top,” he lied, rolling his hand over to check his nails in a bored motion.

Their eyes widened a little, a small sparkle finding its way to their hazel eyes. “Aww, are we already on nickname basis? If so, can we call you–”

Draco cut the other off, “No. It just means I don’t know your names.” Draco cut his words off harshly, keeping his foot planted on the floor, trying to resist the urge to stomp it down on it other’s foot again.

“You don’t know our names?” the one in the green shirt asks almost surprised, and disbelieving. Draco shakes his head confused. Was he supposed to know their name? Had it something to do with the Weasel thing? Come to think of it...Blaise had told him something about the Weasels being a part with the Putes...no Puter?...Peter’s? Was it Peter? Something to do with Harrold Peter. Yes... _Harold Peter!_

“That’s ok!” the redhead in the bomber jacket chimed in, smiling all to brightly for Draco’s liking. “I’m Fred..and this here is our grumpy ol’ George.”

The one called George, dropped his grin, and whipped his head around to glare at the other. “We are the same age, dipshit.”

“Ah Ah Ah...you came out first! Mom told me!” Fred spoke shaking a finger in denial.

It was childish, and the tiniest bit cute. He was kinda digging it–No Draco! Do _not_ let your dick over rule your brain. He turned to look at the one called George who glared daggers at his brother. This was his chance...they were bickering, and this was his chance to leave. He turned to Theo, who only sighed and nodded. Oh, how he loved Theo...if only Blaise could be more like that.

Draco spared one last look at the pair in front of him. They were paying no heed to him, and Draco couldn't possibly be happier to that. Smirking slightly, he gave a small salute, spun around on his heel, and sweeped back behind the counter, and through the employee door.

Walking in through the door, he let out a small sigh, tying his hair up into a small bun. Hell, it wasn’t even that long, maybe shoulder length, but it was a nuisance either way. He placed the batch of buns ready for cooking in the oven, and cleaning up a table a bit before leaving. It was the least he could do for Theo, who was letting him _off_ early.

He untied his apron, hanging it on the hook beside the cabinet before making his way out the back door. He couldn’t risk leaving from the front. They might see him, and all Draco wanted to do at the minute was go back home and sleep.

Besides, if the twin can’t find him then they can’t accuse him of anything or prove his existence. Besides everyone in the south-side, and Blaise, no one knew Draco. And rule number one of being a southerner, was to never give intel about your own kind to the Richies.

Blaise was an exception.

He was the first, and only Richie he’d ever trust. Not those redheads back at the cafe. He let out a sigh, walking down the back alley taking the longer route back home. It was maybe 4 pm by now...and Draco wanted nothing more than to flop back down on his mattress and sleep until morning come.

He hoped Blaise wasn’t home with Pansy at the minute. Merlin knows what they’d do when left alone, especially now that they were practically already married. If fucking each other in front of the priest in a church isn’t counted as a wedding, Draco wasn’t sure what was.

 

_-o-_

 

“Potter.”

“Tom,” the other raven spoke, hair disheveled, and breath heavy. Tom supposed the other had ran all the way here, and that made his grin curve up even more. Oh, the sight. The one and only Harry Potter, standing at the foot of his manor door panting like a sick dog. “Give it back.”

Tom looked up and bruised his lips. “Give what back, Potter?”

The raven let out a small unbelieving chuckle. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Tom.”

“ _Do I now?_ ” Tom teased, placing a finger to his lips, and tilting his head to exaggerate the motion.

“C’mon Tom...let’s not do this.” Potter huffed out, voice shaky with quiet laughs. “Give the card back.”

“Card?” Tom questioned, reaching into his pocket at pulling out a black card embroidered with gold plated undecipherable symbols, along with the small metallic over of a chip sticking out from the edge. “Oh! You mean this card?”

Potter’s eyes widened the slightest, and he reached out for the card, but Tom pulled back last minute, causing the green-eyes raven stumble a little. “Tom,” the other warned, but he paid no heed, waving the card around like a dog treat.

“You need something, Potter?” Tom asked, pouting mockingly.

Potter gave a bitter look, the grin still in place. Green eyes bore into his, gleaming with something that should’ve probably given Tom a hint on stopping. Potter looked like a caged animal, ready to pounce and tear his prey apart with nothing but his teeth. Tom gave an involuntary shudder as the raven walked in closer, closing the distance between them.

Tom took a step to the side to avoid being cornered, but found himself spun around, and pushed up against the wall with the snatch of a hand. “You know I _hate_ to do this, Tom.”

Tom sneered, twisting against the hold trying to pushing himself off the wall, but only ending up in a more compromising situation. “Let go of me, Potter.”

“Don’t wanna,” the raven let out a toothy smile, leaning in closer, until they were only merely centimeters apart. He was so close, and Tom could smell the cologne that leached out from the flimsy dress jacket, mangled in with the subtle hint of sweat. Breath minty, and eyes so green, Tom swore he could probably drown in them.

He pressed his head back slightly, trying to gain some distance between them, but Potter wouldn’t allow it. He placed a calloused hand to the right of his neck, caressing it softly, and leaving unbearably closer. Their noses touching, and lips slightly parted. Tom could feel every breath Potter took in through his nose, and letting his softly blow out from the part in his lips.

Tom closed his eyes slightly, gazing at the other with a narrowed gaze. His mind slightly hazy from the tension. Potter pressed his body in closer, grinding softly against his clothes, enveloping him with a warmth that Tom had never felt before.

Their lips grazed slightly, barely a second away from pressed together. Tom waited for that second...only it never came.

The warmth left as quickly as it came, and Tom stood wide-eyed at the raven who now stood a couple feet away, waving a card around, much like how Tom had been doing earlier.

“You bloody wanker!!” Tom screeched, slightly irritated.

Potter only grinned. “Two can play a game, Tom. I just happen to be...hmm...a tad bit better than you.”

Tom growled, furrowing his eyebrows with irritation. Potter thought he was better at this game than him. _Oh dear_. He’d been playing from the moment he’d been born. He has years over Potter in this business.

He returns Potter’s smirk with one of his own. Tom stiffles a snicker as the raven falters, eyes furrowing in confusion as to why Tom was smiling. Potter looks down at the card in his hand, turning it over, and studying it.

It takes only a moment's time, before Potter’s smug face falls, a scowl replacing. “Tom...” he starts.

“Yes, Potter?”

“This is a fake.”

Tom looks up, batting his eyes pretending to me oblivious to Potter’s accusations. “Why, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Potter gives him a defeated look, and Tom couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit smug. “How about we make a deal, Potter.”

“It’s Harry.”

“Potter.”

“Harry.”

“Listen here, Potter–”

“LALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU~ _CAN’T HEAR YOU!!!!_ ”

“–Potte–”

“CAN’T HEAR NOTHING!!~”

“ _–POTTER!!_ ”

Potter pauses for a moment, eyes wide exaggerated, and leans forward a little. “Sorry...Did you say something?”

“ _Fuck you, Harry Potter!_ ”

Harry Potter smiles.

 

_-o-_

 

“ _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_ ” Draco screeched from the foot of his doorway. Two fucking carrot tops sat comfortably on his worn down sofa, Pansy not to far away.

“Oh Draco darling!” Pansy cooes running over to give Draco a hug. “I’m just going to let you know that I’m so proud of you! You found yourself two beautifully sexy men! I’m almost jealous!!”

“No! They are not–” Draco tried, but didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as Pansy pulled him inside, and onto the seat in between the two redheads.

“Hello Draco!” Fred says enthusiastically, patting a hand on his thigh. Draco freezed, but it isn’t long before the other gets into it, wrapping a well built arm around his frail shoulder, and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on to his forehead.

Draco whips his head around, cheeks blazing red, and glares at the redhead, “Don’t fucking touch me!”

The other only returns his remarks with a smile. Draco shivered, and was ready to stand up from his spot on the sofa, only to be yanked back down, and crushed against the two ginger’s side, an arm wrapping around his waist tightly. Draco, not so subtly tries to push the arm off his waist, tugging at it to let go, but in no avail. He gave Pansy a stern gaze, who only returned it with another sinister smile of her own.

Oh god.

She knew.

She fucking knew that Draco and these two assholes were not together, and yet she sat there smiling at him like those obsessive matchmakers he’d see on TV. He deadpanned, dropping his arms and accepting his soon to be murder.

“Weren’t all you three about to go out on a date, as soon as Draco returned for work?”

Oh, Draco was going to fucking murder this bitch the second he got out of this situation. He glared at Pansy, but she pretended to pay no mind.

“Ah yes!” the one names Fred chimed in, George nodding along, face still contorted in that ugly–totally not sexy–scowl of his.

“Pansy..” Draco started, but Pansy interrupted him, the same old fake smile plastered on her face, as she ushered the three out of the door.

Don’t get Draco wrong. He wasn’t a quiter. If he said he wasn’t going to go on a date..he wouldn’t go out on a date. He stuck to his word...forever and always.

And as Pansy closed the door in front of his face, locking out of his own apartment, Draco sucked in a tight breath. Taking a leap of faith, and trusting himself to not get into to anymore trouble.

“So Draco was your name afteral–” George started, his voice laced in irritation, but Draco didn’t let him finish. He twisted around in the ginger’s hold, and stomped his foot down once more, smiling in satisfaction as the twin let out a yelp of pain, loosening the arm around his waist.

Draco took that opportunity to bolt, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned, and had he forgotten to mention that there were two gingers? Two fucking carrot tops.

That was the worst part about his situation. Sure if it’d been one, he could’ve gone off somewhere far away easily, but with two, his chances of escape went from a good fifty-fifty to 33.3 to 66.6 percent.

As soon as he pulled out of Mr. Grumpy’s grasp, the Happy ol’ Sunshine, decided to step in, and grab a hold of his wrist, being vary to keep a good distance from Draco’s foot. “Where’re you off to, Draco” Fred asked smiling innocently, despite his grip on his wrist being deadly tight, as though warning.

“Yeah, Blondie. _Where are you off to?_ ” George spoke, eyebrows furrowed in irritation, and anger. Okay...so maybe stomping on his foot 3 times was not the best idea, but hey! At least it was better than punching him in the face twice... _right?_

George gave him a bloodthirsty sinister grin, hair falling on his face in wisps, making his eyes darker than they really were. Draco gulped.

There people...were not friends, and from what he had witnessed so far, they did not have any lovey plans of going on a date with him. It was something he’d expected before. Afterall, he was a southerner, and they were fucking Richies, from Harold Peter’s wedding. The one Draco had somehow managed to crash.

 

 

 

“ _...sorry?_ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been busy with my other stories and finals are just around the corner. I barely managed to squeeze in this update. The next one might be a little late, but it sure as hell will be longer! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Until next time~
> 
>  
> 
> See a mistake? 
> 
> Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions for the plot are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> See a mistake? Tell me!  
> Both criticism, and praise is appreciated!


End file.
